Spirit of the White Castle
by swanqueenfitness
Summary: Emma Swan is a Knight that roams around with her "special friend", Ingrid. Emma decides to befriend the Evil Queen but what is Emma really hiding? Regina wants to find out. Swan Queen Endgame!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is an idea that has been stuck in my head. It's based loosely off the idea of game. It's an AU story that deals with love and hate. So all the good stuff. **  
><strong>I haven't really checked for grammar and spelling I just had to get this out there! I will look over it again once I post it.<strong>

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_"There must be a better life than this."_

Queen Regina stood next to her balcony ledge looking out towards the night sky. The air was colder tonight than the other nights because this night in particular she had come outside with a heavy heart. A much heavier heart than all the days before weighed heavy on her soul but tonight was different. Regina could taste the bitterness in her mouth. The Queen's heart refused to sleep this night as she stood taking in deep breaths.

Regina was wearing her silk white night gown that King Leopold had always liked on her. The man would look at her like a piece of meat as he always had since she was married to him at just eighteen and himself being forty five. Regina's mother had forced her to marry him when he asked. It was because Regina had saved his only daughter, Snow White, from a horse riding incident. How the brunette Queen wish she hadn't. The man didn't love Regina the King was still in love with Snow's dead mother Eva. When King Leopold forces himself on the brunette he would cry out his former wife's name. Regina can't remember a day where she hadn't cried herself to sleep.

Tonight her hair was a mess from tossing and turning thinking about what she should do with her life here at the White Castle. Regina had on her makeup from that day; it was dark as per her usual, and slightly smeared from crying. No one knew about the Queen's depressive state. The people had given her the name, "Evil Queen" when she executed several people for not paying tax. Regina had to show strength and power if she was to make a name for herself. Like her mother had always wanted. She was living in her mother's shadow.

_Yes… Yes I must end my life._

The Queen thought to herself. Regina stepped closer to the edge with her heart pounding and her chest rising up and down. There was a soft wind blowing upwards as she looked down to see how far the jump was and if she would be killed on impact. It was too dark to tell but it looked far enough for her to take one more step closer to the edge. Regina gripped the balcony rails harder and took in a deep breath about to pull herself up and over.

_Just one more-_

"Hey!"

Regina was startled backwards off the rail with her eyes widening. Her heart was pounding even faster now than before. The brunette haired Queen slowly stepped forward back to the railing and looked out a few feet away from the spot she had wanted to land, to see a blonde haired woman. She was wearing shinning white amour that fitted her body perfectly and a sword that was wrapped in leather tied to her belt. Regina noticed no helmet or any emblem from another country saying where this woman was from. The Queen shook her head from the stupor of thoughts she was in then composed herself raising her chin and folding her arms.

The brunette looked at the white amour clad woman from the side of her body waiting to see if she would speak and so she did.

"What's a beautiful woman doing out on the edge of a balcony so late at night?"

Regina scoffed and laughed lightly. She didn't think she was beautiful this night since she wasn't wearing her intimidating dresses and her makeup was smeared.

The brunette scowled, "What's a Knight doing next to a balcony so late at night?"

The other woman only but laughed at the question. Regina didn't find it amusing in the slightest and wanted to know why this armed woman was walking around her palace grounds this late.

"I'm looking for the White Castle."

"You're staring at it."

Regina watched the woman smile even wider now at the realization and took a step forward. The Queen wanted to step back but realized she was still on the balcony. HER balcony and her home. The blonde then suddenly looked to her side and frowned. Regina raised her eyebrow and wondered how can the woman go from smiling like a fool to letting her face fall in sadness?

The blonde nodded, "Well then I am truly at the right place. You must be Queen Regina? Or do all your maids wear revealing night gowns?"

This was starting to get more intriguing. Regina stepped closer to examine the woman better, "I am. Who might you be?" she said with as much regal in her voice as she could. It was her defense method that she used almost daily ever since she was forced to marry a man she didn't love or trust.

"I'm Emma… Emma Swan," the woman took a step forward and smiled stuttering slightly, "You're new guard. A knight. Kind of a Ranger. Sort of."

The Queen let her jaw drop slightly on the statement. How could she possibly have a new guard? The King had mention finding Regina protection from the town and other countries when she went out to market places or on business affairs. This might be the one he was talking about.

"Well… Knight Swan. I have no need for a guard," she said coldly, "I'm sure you can find your way back home or where ever it is that you live."

Emma placed a hand above her belt where her sword was tied to then with her other hand ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair, "Look. I have the papers. I applied. I showed my strength and skill to your King and now I am here. I am yours to command m'lady."

"I command you to leave."

The blonde sighed, "I meant," she paused then shook her head, "never mind. We can start tomorrow. And by the way," the blonde turned and looked into Regina's eyes, "it's not a far enough drop."

Before the Queen could say anything the blonde was already stepping away. Regina looked up at the sky in disbelief. She did not plan her night like this. The brunette's heart did something funny. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Regina caught herself smiling softly but quickly turned it into a frown then looked down at where Emma had been. Regina realized that Emma truly was her guard or who else would have stopped the Evil Queen from falling to her death? The brunette haired woman hummed softly and returned to the world she wanted to escape.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan set up her small green tent near the White Castle. It was beautiful to her and so large of a palace that she wondered who all lived there and what all went on inside. This was the most interaction she would have with people. The blonde had shed her amour leaving her in her white tunic and dark brown pants and black knee high boots. Emma easily started up a fire and sat by a log that was laid near it. She threw some twigs and small leaves into the fire to make it larger when she felt a large wind sweep through her causing the fire to diminish. Emma sighed and then knelt back down trying to rekindle the fire again with her flint and stone.<p>

"You know you need to stop doing that every time I start to make a fire." Emma sat back down when she saw a small flame procuring again.

A bright ghost like figure stood next to the blonde knight. It was a woman and a beautiful woman at that. She wore a white dress that fitted her curves and kept her chest tight and high. The figure's hair was blonde like Emma's but lighter and was done up with some of her bangs hanging loosely on her face. The woman had bright blue eyes that stared down Emma.

"You're feelings are clouding your judgment." The woman said.

Emma looked at the growing fire she made and spoke softly, "Ingrid," was her name, "she was about to jump. You know that."

The figure disappeared and then reappeared in front of Emma with the fire in between them. Emma sighed and looked up slowly into Ingrid's eyes.

"You should have let her. We are not supposed to interact with people like-"

Emma stood up interrupting the blonde woman, "like what, like me?"

"You are not like them."

They continued to argue back and forth.

"I am like them. I am more like them than you are!"

"I can sense your heart Emma and I can hear your thoughts."

"I know you've been hearing them for ten years now."

Ingrid's voice grew deeper and louder and Emma could feel the earth beneath her shake. The blonde knew that meant that the other woman wasn't very happy.

"I know what you felt when you looked at her. She is of this world and **you** are not."

Emma stood on her feet and walked away from Ingrid not wanting to hear any more, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

The other woman disappeared again and reappeared in front of Emma, "You are undead!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Emma shouted back at the woman.

Ingrid stood there quietly and let Emma calm her rapid breathing. The air was too thick for both women and they knew they needed to calm down before a tree would snap.

"We have been together for ten years. Both victims of blood sacrifices. You were only twenty seven years old. Not being able to age properly like those in this Enchanted Forest or anywhere on this world. We are cursed Emma," Ingrid looked intently at the other blonde, "I have been cursed for two hundred years and this is the first time I have been able to interact with a person. A dead one but a person none the less."

"With me."

"Yes. Exactly. You were denied death. Stuck between light and dark. We need to find out why you were denied and find the one who cursed you and me. This is his or her doing."

Emma shook her head, "No this is your doing! You choose my body!"

"I thought you wanted revenge!" Ingrid's voice boomed.

The knight turned back to the small fire and walked towards her tent with her voice shaken, "I should have died with my family."

Ingrid followed letting there be a small pause, "I can leave you."

Emma's attention was spiked. She looked back at Ingrid for her to continue talking.

"I can leave you at any time and you will be a spirit like me looking for someone to help you but there is only one way we can close the circle so you can be at peace with death and so can I."

Emma wasn't so sure if she wanted that anymore and the other blonde knew it. Ingrid could hear Emma's thoughts if she wanted to and the knight tried hard to block out Ingrid. Emma wanted to die with her family ten years ago when they were slaughtered in a white circle with a symbol drawn on the ground. She didn't know the reasons why but all she knew is that she was stuck between worlds with a spirit following her and most of the time trying to help her.

Ingrid sat down on the log near the fire, "I have given you permission to help to interact with the living. Don't make me regret it."

"I will be fine."

"Emma, tread carefully. We do not know who this woman really is and if this will help us get closer to the one we are looking for," Ingrid stood up and slowly started to fade, "do not fall in love with her."

The blonde knight watched her spirit fade into the night and let out a long breath. Emma was undead, meaning that she was killed but was denied death and stuck with a blonde woman named Ingrid who was over two hundred years old. The knight has been dead for over ten years and would have made her thirty seven this year. She still can't get the memory of her father and sister being killed in front of her and she swore to find the person who did this. The blonde lifted her hand to her chest and touched the scar where she had been stabbed at near her heart that dreadful day.

Emma thought about what Ingrid had said to her. Not getting too close to people and falling in love.

_That doesn't mean I can't be the Queen's friend._

* * *

><p>Regina was getting pampered by her maids' right when she woke up. They had started with bathing her and fitting her into tight leather pants with a deep red corset and a long thin black coat with red trimming and had a collar that stood high around her neck. It was a tactic move she often used when she wanted to scare people. Her hair was long and her bangs pinned back and before a maid could do anything about the makeup the queen glared and growled at the woman. They all hurried away and gathered any clothes that were dirty and hair brushes.<p>

The Queen's make up was hers. It was the only thing that she would allow only herself to do and something that was hers. She could apply it however she wants and it was mostly applied menacingly with thick eyeliner and dark eye shadow. A servant had walked in when she just finished applying red lip stick.

The man bowed, "Your Majesty. There is a blonde woman at the doors. Says she knows you?"

Regina instantly thought of Emma Swan the woman she had met last night. The brunette didn't even bother telling off her guard as she passed by him and down the large stair case. She quickly stepped down each step and when she got to her large doors there stood two guards that watched the door and in the middle was a blonde but not the knight.

"Maleficent." Regina sighed.

The woman had on a black dress and a black horned like hat and holding her black staff. The woman's skin was fair but the Queen knew her heart was far from it, "Nice to see you too Regina."

"What do you want?"

Maleficent swayed to the brunette Queen, "Why do you ask that every time I come over?"

"Because you never come here just to say, hello."

The other woman just laughed and then purred, "You know me like a book Regina. That's why you and I are good friends."

The Queen rolled her eyes. They have known each other for quite some time. Growing up as children then going their separate ways when Regina got married at eighteen. Now at age twenty eight things were a lot different between the two. Maleficent touched into very dark magic and Regina was just simply dark. The brunette's heart was black from all that she had done over the years and Maleficent seemed to be the only one that understood her.

The blonde smiled, "I was wondering if you would like to attend my ball tomorrow."

Regina squints her eyes a little in confusion, "A ball. As in you're getting married?"

Maleficent threw out her hand, "Aren't you happy for me?"

Their conversation was short lived when someone cleared their throat. It was a guard at the door and both women turned to see who it was standing next to the man. It was the blonde from last night standing there in, no longer in her armor but in a white tunic that was tucked into brown pants and boots but her sword was still there. Emma's hair was in perfect curls and Regina bit her lip looking at how stunning the woman was. Maleficent noticed and then grinned and walked up to Emma looking into her green eyes and then down to her sword.

"Well who do we have here? Let me guess. You're the queen's new letter opener."

Regina growled, "Leave. Now."

The woman in the black dress laughed hotly, "Oh alright fine. But do give me an answer by tonight? I would hate for my best friend to not be there." Maleficent let her staff rise then hit the floor and purple smoke covered her. Emma coughed and once it cleared the woman had disappeared.

The brunette Queen looked Emma up and down wondering what to make of the blonde. The green eyed knight was toned and she looked at her shirt that barely fit around the blonde's arms. Regina has never had a woman guard before so she was going to watch this one carefully. The brunette didn't know she could like a woman's figure until this one came along but she was married and nothing would become of it. It was simply business.

"Where are you from?" Regina asked.

Ingrid spoke in Emma's mind, _'Remember what I told you.'_

The blonde smiled ignoring the voice in her head, "A lot of places I suppose."

Regina tilted her head and raised an eyebrow now speaking to her guards, "Leave us the place alone."

The Queen's guards stood up straight and bowed to her then they both left leaving the blonde and brunette in the large open area. The palace was beautifully crafted with gold and white stone work and red carpets with dark tiled colored floors.

The blonde spoke to the spirit in her mind, _'She means you too Ingrid.'_

Ingrid laughed sarcastically but to Emma's surprise she actually did feel her leave.

Emma looked into brown eyes that looked back at her. The blonde can't remember when she was alone with a person besides Ingrid. Emma bowed, "Your Majesty. You have a beautiful home."

Regina nodded once and watched the blonde stand up straight again and stood there in awkward silence.

The blonde crossed her arms in front of her, "Well… What's on your agenda today?"

The brunette licked her upper lip that made Emma gulp, "Follow me."

So Emma did. The blonde followed Regina all the while looking at her back side, letting her eyes travel down the Queen's back but then suddenly she felt a pinch on her arm. It was Ingrid telling her to stop.

"Ow!"

Regina turned around, "Excuse me?"

Emma laughed awkwardly, "Sorry I had to pinch myself this all seems too real."

The Queen looked at her suspiciously and then continued to walk down the hallway.

Emma growled, _Thanks Ingrid now she thinks I'm a freak._

The blonde could feel the spirit smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave some comments and any ideas you had in mind where you would like this story to go? I have a lot of ideas but I would like to hear some of yours.<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I really like this story and I'm excited!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Papers?"

Emma Swan and The Queen stood there in the middle of the dining hall. Regina had just showed the blonde some of the grounds of her home and they have yet to go upstairs when the brunette asked the question. The blonde tilted her head then shook it.

"Oh! Right. Papers. Here you are."

Emma pulled out two brown pieces of paper that were together and handed them to Regina. The brunette looked at Emma carefully then unfolded them and began to read. It was the King's servant hand writing. The man would often write papers for him and all the King would have to do is seal it and sign it. She looked at the bottom for the signature and there was her husband's hand writing. Regina folded them and handed it back to the blonde which Emma took and placed in her back pocket. The Queen turned and started walking past Emma rudely.

"I do not need your help Miss Swan and I certainly don't need protection."

Emma followed behind, "It looks like you do if the King has gone out of his way to protect you."

"He does **not** want to protect me."

"He wouldn't if he didn't care-"

"Care?" Regina interrupted Emma turning around sharply. They had walked up the large staircase and were now standing in a hall way with rooms upon rooms on each side, "Care, Miss Swan? He has simply hired you so that he can keep an eye on me."

The blonde looked at the Queen standing there listening to her intently. To Emma it sounded like a lot of people always just listened but not really took the time to actually care about what the Queen was saying. People have always been scared of her.

Regina continued, "So I do not need protection, Miss Swan it is you who needs the protection from me."

The brunette turned and headed down the hallway again. Emma quickened her pace to catch up to angered woman.

"Wait." Emma called out.

Regina sighed and turned around. The blonde continued, "Give me one chance to prove myself to you. Go to that woman's ball tomorrow night, let me come with you and show you that I can protect you." Emma was desperate now, she hasn't interacted with humans a lot since she died ten years ago and it was a lot harder than she thought to get back into it.

Regina stepped forward into Emma's personal space, "I know your type Miss Swan. Always looking for the right moment to save the damsel and act all shy and stupid. Being so chivalrous and always putting yourself into the line of fire. Oh," the brunette placed her hand on her heart speaking sarcastically now, "but how thoughtful of the King to give me such a strong woman as you." Regina's face fell flat again and walked away leaving the blonde behind. Regina opened a large door then entered the room slamming it behind her.

Emma dropped her shoulders and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Ingrid appeared out of Emma's body and stood beside the blonde, finally letting herself be known.

"Isn't she just the warm welcome hostess?" Ingrid said crossing her arms.

The blonde knight looked at her, "She'll warm up to me I know it."

"I keep hearing about this Swan charm you're always talking about. Was that it?"

"Very funny."

"I have a bad feeling about her Emma and I think we should just leave now."

"We just got here and I'm not going to back down on a promise I made to the Queen. You break those kinds of promises you get your head chopped off."

"News flash Emma you're already dead."

"UN-dead. There is a difference."

As they were talking back and forth in the middle of the hallway the King had walked to the blonde but stopped as he noticed the knight talking to herself. King Leopold looked over with a raised eyebrow in confusion at his servant that was following behind him and the servant was holding two towels and a brush with a bar of soap. They couldn't hear or see Ingrid, the blonde's spirit friend. Emma was the only one that could as far as they knew.

Emma placed her hands on her hips, "That was one time Ingrid, one-"

The King cleared his throat, "Ahem."

The blonde jumped and turned around. She quickly bowed as she saw who it was, "Oh your Grace I am so sorry!" Emma's faced turned red with embarrassment. The King simply laughed and walked over closer to her.

"I hope you don't always talk to yourself. Knight Swan I presume?"

Emma stepped forward as well and stuck her hand out to shake the King's hand. He shook the blonde's hand and Emma nodded.

"That would be me."

"And I see you have met my wife, the Queen."

Emma nodded at that as well. King Leopold didn't seem too pleased when he said that and it made the woman slightly mad at him for having such a tone about Regina. Ingrid was still standing there next to Emma examining the King.

"I bet he beds other women." Ingrid gave a disapproving shake of her head.

The knight simply smiled and spoke in her head, _'Go away Ingrid.'_

"I bet he gets his servants to-"

Emma laughed interrupting her ghostly friend, "Well your majesty if you don't mind I'd like to walk around your castle some more and get familiar with it."

The man smiled widely, "Perfect! I'm growing quite fond of you already. Harris!" The King called to his servant that was next to him.

The man bowed and had a shaky voice, "Yes your highness?"

"Show this knight her quarters. I placed you close by so you can keep an eye on the Queen."

Emma paused for a moment then tilted her head in confusion, "An eye sir?"

He laughed, "Why yes of course!" The man lowered his voice, "I think she plans on killing me so I want you to report to me if she is doing anything suspicious."

The blonde was in shock. Regina was right about the King. He hired her not for protection for the brunette but for his on protection. Emma just laughed back awkwardly as he patted her shoulder roughly and then walked down the hallway.

His servant smiled at Emma, "This way, Knight Swan."

They walked a few doors down the hallway and Emma looked down to the door where the Queen entered. She was really close to Regina's room which Emma was happy about but she could feel that Ingrid wasn't so happy. The servant opened the door for her and she walked in. The room was quaint and more than adequate for the blonde and she noticed that there was a closet for clothing and a wash room as well as a bed and a fire place. Harris placed the things he was carrying on the bed and bowed to Emma.

"I hope everything looks alright."

Emma nodded, "Yes of course, thanks."

He smiled and bowed again, "If you need anything just let one of us know. There are a few other knights that live down this hallway that we attend to. One's that is higher in the order. It's refreshing to have a woman as a guard." He quietly added.

The blonde watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him. Emma let out a long breath that she felt like she was holding and sat down on her bed. Ingrid appeared seconds later by the fire place and ran her hand against the stone wall.

"So the King is afraid of his Queen."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Warn me next time when the King is behind me okay? He probably thinks I'm crazy and I don't need the whole palace to think I'm crazy and that I'm talking to a ghost."

"But you **are** talking to a ghost."

"Ingrid." Emma said sternly.

The other blonde woman walked over to Emma and sat down next to her, "I have a bad feeling about this…Queen. I can feel darkness around her-"

"I know, I know. Just give me one week okay? If you still think we should really leave then we will leave." Emma looked into Ingrid's blue eyes, "I want to find who killed my family I really do. But how can we if we go from town to town by over hearing what people are saying and not actually talking to them? There are a lot of people here. Surely we can find someone who knows about dark magic and circle sacrifices."

The blue eyed woman shook her head and sighed. Emma just smiled her best smile and scooted towards the other woman.

"Please?" Emma batted her eye lashes and clasped her fingers together.

Ingrid couldn't resist the blonde. They have been together for so long that Ingrid has grown to really like Emma and there small adventures together. Ingrid liked Emma, more than she was willing to admit to herself but the blonde didn't need to know that. The spirit tried not to smile but failed and gave half of a smile.

"Alright, fine."

Emma tried hugging Ingrid but failed going right through her body and landed on the floor. The other blonde woman burst out laughing at the knight. Emma groaned and carefully got back up on the bed.

"I keep forgetting you're a ghost."

Ingrid stood up and slowly started to fade, "Come on and let us see more of this castle."

The green eyed knight rubbed the side of her arm as she followed Ingrid, "I completely got you with my Swan charm."

* * *

><p>"Regina, where is my ring?"<p>

The brunette was sitting in her chair looking at a large mirror as she brushed her dark brown locks. She wore a black night gown that ended at her ankles but had slips on both sides revealing her smooth legs. It was night and she had stayed in her room for the most part of the day after speaking with her blonde guard. The only time she went out was for dinner and then to the balcony remembering that she wanted to end her life there followed by blonde hair shining in the moonlight that caught her attention. She rolled her eyes at her husband, "Did you check your finger?"

The man growled, "Speak ill to me like that again and I'll-"

Regina turned to face him smiling deviously, "Or you'll what? Kill me?"

King Leopold walked to their bed, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

She had no reply for that statement. Regina would like it if the man would kill her already but he had to keep up appearances for other kingdoms and no one likes a dead queen.

In another room of the castle, Emma had the fire place going and had shed her shirt and boots along with her sword leaving her in just a white wrap that was wrapped tightly around her chest and her brown pants. Ingrid was lying on the bed up against the head board as she watched the blonde pace back and forth now. Ingrid wasn't stupid as to not notice how strong and toned the blonde's body was. Emma had told her once that she helped her father with a small farm and all the heavy lifting came in handy when it came to sword fighting.

Emma rubbed her face and sighed, "did you see the looks on their faces when the King introduced me to them?'

"I did." Ingrid replied back.

"All of those guys laughed when they saw I was a woman like they had never seen a woman as a guard before."

"I know."

"Well I'll show them. I'm just as good if not better at fighting than they are."

"You could defeat a hundred of them."

"That's right I can-" Emma stopped pacing and looked at the woman lying in her bed, "you're just saying that so I'll stop talking."

Ingrid got up and walked over to the knight, "No I'm saying it because it's true."

Emma slowly smiled and breathed in and out of her nose slowly. She needed to calm down and not over react so much. Ingrid knew what she was talking about and Emma trusted her whole hardheartedly.

"Do you really think so?"

The spirit smiled, "I know so. Besides I think that you should-"

Ingrid was interrupted by a loud scream. Emma's senses heightened and she looked around to see where it came from. It sounded from a distance but it was still in the castle. The blonde knight and her spirit walked out the door and looked down the hallway to the left and right. No one else was coming out of their rooms to investigate.

Ingrid frowned, "Maybe it was from outside."

Emma shook her head, "No it was from in here."

They both kept looking around and walking slowly down the hallway when they finally heard some muffled noises coming from a room a couple doors down. Emma looked at Ingrid and the woman nodded, she knew what to do so she walked through the door entering the room first. Emma waited there patiently at the door waiting for her friend to come back out.

When Ingrid finally reappeared in front of Emma her face fell, "You need to go in there, Emma, now." She said quickly and stepped away from the door.

Emma nodded and turned the door knob but it was locked. She tried again but it still wouldn't open. The blonde knight stepped back a few feet and then went charging at it with all her force. She placed her arms in front of her face when the door broke and splinters from it went flying. She heard a gasp from a girl that was on the floor in the middle of the bedroom. The little one was crying and had a fresh bruised eye. Emma then looked at the man that was standing in front of the little girl in just his pants and shirt with his belt loose.

Ingrid's soul shook and she knew what was going to happen next. She shook her head holding her hand out, "Emma, wait."

The blonde didn't listen to her as she quickly grabbed the man's shirt and threw him out of the room. The guy landed on the opposite of the hallway landing on his back against the window and making it crack. There were some people who had gathered outside when they heard a loud noise and gasped as they saw the man being thrown from his room so forcefully.

Regina had awoken from all of the noise and walked out of her bedroom about to yell at whoever woke her up but then she saw Emma charging at one of her captains and grabbing his collar and punching his face repeatedly. The brunette walked over to the scene and then two men ran over and separated the two that were fighting. Emma spit on the ground in front of the man.

"Don't you think about touching her again!"

Emma yelled out to him as they rushed him to the infirmary. The blonde then pushed off whoever was holding her. Ingrid didn't dare say anything to Emma, afraid that it will only make things worse. Regina walked over to the window and her slippers stepped on the glass which made her look down. She then moved over to the door that had been broken down and a girl still shaking and on the floor. The Queen then looked into Emma's eyes and saw such passion and desire. The blonde then walked over to the girl and picked her up carefully in a bridal carry. Regina watched the woman's arms flex as well as her abs and it sent warmth down her body.

As the blonde approached her the brunette stopped Emma by grabbing her arm, "Did you do this?" Regina asked quietly.

The blonde's breathing came to almost about normal and she could feel the woman's touch on her arm and it wasn't as forceful as she thought it would be, "Yes, your majesty."

Regina couldn't believe the strength that this woman had as she carried the girl and had just broke down a door and beat one of her best captains. Former best captain.

Emma let the girl down carefully away from the glass and next to a larger woman that was in tears and helped the girl onto her feet and took her away whispering how sorry she was. Regina had given glares to the on lookers and they quickly went back into their rooms. Ingrid and Emma shared a look and the blonde spirit nodded understanding that now wasn't the time to talk and went to Emma's chambers. The brunette Queen walked up to Emma and the blonde looked into brown eyes.

Regina wanted to thank the blonde for being so bold but she remembered that she was the Evil Queen and had to keep up her appearances so she spoke flatly, "You'll be wearing what I order you to wear."

The brunette walked past the knight without another word and Emma scrunched her face and turned around towards the woman, "Excuse me?"

Regina stopped and placed her hand on her doorknob taking in a deep breath, "For tomorrow. At the ball. From now on you'll wear the clothes I give you. Understood?"

Emma smiled softly and bowed, "Yes, your majesty."

The Queen took one last look at Emma's abs then nodded and went back into her room cursing herself the whole time for putting down her defenses around Emma.

The blonde smiled to herself knowing what Regina had really meant. It was a thank you for saving that girl. It was a start and Emma had to take it as it was.

_It's a start._


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews they keep me going for sure. I usually would like to post every Monday and Thursday at least two chapters a week. I decided to post this one today so Sunday my time. Blah bla blah anywho! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"What were you thinking, Emma!"

Ingrid threw out her arms as she appeared next to the fire place that was still burning. Emma glared at the blonde as she closed the door behind her and moved over to the bed.

"I was thinking that, that girl needed help."

"I know that but you could have killed that man!"

"I should have!" Emma whispered trying not to be too loud.

The blonde spirit folded her arms and continued to glare at Emma. Ingrid was always the voice of reason, in her opinion and would try and reason with the stubborn woman but Emma thought of Ingrid like that as well. They were both hot headed and sometimes it got them nowhere.

"Emma… We don't need attention on us like this. If they ever found out about what we really are-"

The blonde interrupted her, "They won't find out."

"But they could."

"And how would you know that, Ingrid? No one can see you or hear you."

Hearing that struck a chord in Ingrid's soul, "In case you didn't figure it out Emma I still have feelings and I still think we should lay low for our own safety and protection."

"You don't have feelings Ingrid you're dead."

The room became quiet and the blonde spirit stood there with her mouth slightly open in awe. Emma didn't see her as a person but just as someone who floats around her, "Well… Maybe I should start acting like it then."

Emma sighed and stuck her arm out, "Ingrid, wait I didn't-"

The spirit faded into the wall by the fire place and left Emma standing alone in the room. The blonde sighed again and sat down on the bed. The two of them have been inseparable but sometimes it got too much for Emma to handle. Emma wanted her space and time to think on her own but it was hard when someone was always there next to you and in your head. She had no time for herself. Emma was starting to feel selfish and she figured Ingrid was just trying to help her. The blonde plopped back on her bed and groaned. Tomorrow she would fix things.

* * *

><p>The next morning King Leopold snapped his fingers as he sat at the head of his table, "Servant, now!" He demanded.<p>

Queen Regina sat at the opposite end and rolled her eyes as she picked at her morning meal. It wasn't something she liked since the King only let her eat greens and fruit to keep her figure. It only made her blood boil. The man was a pig no matter what he ate or did. There were other knights at his table eating with him and enjoyed the company of his knights and captains than he did Regina his own wife. The brunette thought that was fine since it was less time with her and more with his men.

A servant came rushing next to him with a napkin around his wrist and he bowed, "Yes your highness?"

Leopold looked around, "Where is Knight Swan?"

Regina lifted her head when she heard the name Swan. The Queen wondered herself why the blonde wasn't having breakfast with them.

His servant shook his head, "We don't know sire. Your daughter Snow said she wasn't in her room."

Snow White. The King's absolutely, grossly kind eighteen year old daughter. Regina rolled her eyes at the name. She hated Snow ever since she got married to the King. She knew that the girl had some part in destroying her whole future along with her mother. Snow wouldn't go near Regina without someone to protect her. Sometimes she would grab two men to go with her if Snow needed to talk to the Queen her step mother. Regina had tried twice to murder the little brat and once the King found out about it he placed Snow on the opposite side of the castle. Leopold was wise to do so.

"What was she doing on this side?" The King asked.

"She wanted to thank Emma Swan for saving the maid from last night."

The table went quiet. Word spread too quickly around the castle and most of the King's men were furious at the blonde for beating up one of their captains. They thought that the maid was at fault for not doing what she was told. The King looked around and met his eyes with Regina then back to his men.

"Tell Snow she will meet with her shortly. Find that Swan." His servant bowed and walked out of the dining hall.

The brunette Queen stood up from her seat and escorted herself out of the room as well. The King has tried to "tame" Regina into asking permission to leave but failed when he had a hot cup of tea down his pants.

The brunette walked up the stair case and to Emma Swan's door. It was slightly cracked open so she pushed it a little more to see if she was in there but Emma wasn't. It was just two of her maids making up Emma's bed and laying out clothes for the knight to wear. The two busy workers bowed to the Queen and Regina just nodded and walked passed them and to the glass window.

Regina looked out towards her garden. The one place she could escape to and tend to her apple tree. No one would believe the Evil Queen having a garden and she liked it that way so no one would go in there but a blonde woman was now walking in it with the same clothes on from last night. Just in her brown pants and a wrap around her chest. The Queen observed Emma sitting down on a white bench then looking to the side as if talking to someone. Regina was perplexed and stalked out of the room to investigate.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Emma to find her friend the next morning. She just followed her senses and it led her to a very beautiful garden with a very large fence. The blonde sighed and let out a fast breath and hopped on the fence and pulled herself up and over. She landed on her feet and steadied herself. Emma looked around for a moment at the many flowers that bloomed here and a large apple tree. Everything was beautiful to the blonde's eye.<p>

Emma finally found Ingrid sitting on a white bench looking down at some daisies in the ground in front of her. The smallest beautiful thing she has seen and she can't reach out and touch it. The blonde walked over and sat down next to her but Ingrid just looked away.

"I'm sorry Ingrid."

The woman kept silent.

The blonde placed her hand on the bench, "Do you remember our last big fight?"

Still she said nothing.

"It was about two years ago. You told me not to go into the water because I couldn't swim well. But knowing me I was too stubborn and I just had to so I can save the stupid dog from falling down a waterfall. The current was too high and I started to panic. The dog swam back to land but there I was stuck in the middle of the current not knowing how to swim very well."

Ingrid finally looked at Emma with sad eyes, "You were only three feet deep, Emma."

"So not the point I was getting at. You were there to save me. You got in my body and drug me back to land. Point is I should have listened to you and I'm sorry."

Ingrid smiled a little and nodded, "I'm sorry for over reacting. You trust me and I should trust you."

They both smiled but the moment was short lived when they heard footsteps.

"Is there a reason you are in my garden Miss Swan?"

Emma stood up quickly and Ingrid vanished just as fast. The blonde looked to the side to where her friend was and then back into brown eyes.

"You do know that the gate is locked for a reason." Regina added.

The blonde bowed, "Your majesty. I am so sorry. I wanted to see more of the grounds and your gate was in my way." She grinned.

"My gate was in your way? Your curiosity will get you killed." The brunette swayed ever so slowly forward to the blonde. Emma licked her lips as she took in the deep blue long sleeve dress with silver material around her waist and down the hem of her chest making a "V" shape. Regina's dark hair was pinned up and the blonde liked it because it showed more of the Queen's face.

Emma blushed and took a cautious step back, "As your guard I thought that I should know every inch of your castle."

Regina pouted her lips, "Just my castle?"

Emma widened her eyes and her eyebrows shot up. The blonde could think of other things that she could see but it would be highly inappropriate.

"I should get going."

The brunette grinned as the blonde bowed and walked past her quickly giving Regina another eye full of the blonde's toned arms and abs and now looking at her back muscle as well. It was a better view than the King and Regina liked it. The Queen's new favorite thing was to tease the blonde knight. There was no harm in doing it and it was something to do with her life, something she can look forward to each day.

Emma looked at the fence and then back at the Queen, "I'll just… Hop over."

The blonde pulled at the vines on the gate and lifted herself up with ease now straddling the top of the fence and looked down at Regina, "You look beautiful today your majesty."

The brunette was stunned at the compliment and couldn't say a thank you for the life of her so she just nodded, "Your new clothing is in your room."

Emma smiled and moved her left leg up and over and landed with her feet on the ground. Regina stood there in silence taking in what had just happened. She couldn't let the blonde get any closer to her heart. However The Queen knew the blonde was hiding something. Regina wants to find out just who this knight really is.

* * *

><p>Emma was looking at a long mirror in her room as Ingrid was sitting on a chair crossed leg next to Emma's armor she first wore when she met the Queen.<p>

"Do I look okay?"

Emma turned around to face her friend. Ingrid was pleased to see the other blonde wearing a long sleeve velvet purple shirt that was tucked into black tight leather pants and black knee high boots. Emma also wore a silver breastplate in her front and brown straps around her back to hold it into place. She had also placed on silver armbands and silver knee guards. It all fitted her perfectly and nothing was immense on her. Emma's golden hair seemed to stand out the most which made all of the new clothing look Emma's.

Ingrid looked into Emma's green eyes, "I don't hate it."

The woman laughed a little and turned around to see herself in the mirror again, "She sure does like her dark colors."

"That's the Evil Queen for you."

There was a soft knock on the door. Emma turned around and walked over to it, opened it and seeing a young woman on the other side. She had soft white skin with dark black hair with red lips. The girl smiled and Emma smiled back.

"You must be Miss Swan. I'm Snow White. The King's daughter."

The young girl stuck out her hand and Emma reached out with her hand and shook it.

"I didn't know the King and Queen had a child."

"I'm the King's real daughter. Regina is my step mother."

The blonde didn't think anything of it as Snow stepped past the knight and into the room. Emma placed her hands on her hips curious as to way she was here.

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving Miss Ashley last night. She is a dear friend of mine and the men here are slobs. Not all of them but most of them are. My father would never let me be friends with the servants here so you mustn't tell him I was here to thank you."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Of course. Whatever the princess wants."

The smaller girl blushed and Emma could feel Ingrid roll her eyes. Snow walked over to the Knight and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you again Miss Swan."

Snow stepped out of the room and Emma closed the door behind her. The blonde then turned to Ingrid as the older woman gave her a look.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

"Let's just go to this ball."

* * *

><p>Regina stepped out of her carriage wearing her favorite long sleeve purple dress with black embroidery showing as much cleavage as she could and her makeup dark as per usual but with a lighter purple eye shadow. Her collar raised high that was a deep red color and black shoes to kill to complete her look.<p>

The Queen was helped getting out of the carriage by the man transporting her to Maleficent's new husband's castle. Emma shortly stepped out looking around her for anything out of the ordinary while keeping a hand on her sword that was tied around her waist with her belt. Ingrid had also appeared next to Emma looking around.

Tonight everyone was celebrating the wedding of Maleficent and her new husband that a lot of people didn't know but this was his castle and almost everything was made out of gold so money was no object to this man.

The spirit spoke in her mind, _'There are too many people here.'_

Emma spoke back to the woman, _'It's a ball what do you expect.'_

Regina walked gracefully down a golden carpet that led to the large entrance. One by one Duchess, Kings, Queens, Lords and Knights entered the ballroom. It was buzzing about with laughter and conversations about wars, land and attire but Emma kept surveying the room walking close by the Queen. Regina liked it, it was like having a dog on a lease that she could give a command at any moment.

Music started to play and Emma looked over at the orchestra. Music was an escape for the spirit so Ingrid stepped closer to it as people walked right through her. She turned around and smiled at Emma and the knight could feel her heart warming at the sound meaning Ingrid was happy. The blonde knight nodded to her letting her go over and listen to it more closely leaving Emma and Regina alone.

The brunette Queen stared into the crowd of dancers smiling and having a good time. Regina's husband didn't want to attend the ball tonight saying that he came down with the flu but the Queen knew it was an excuse to screw women behind Regina's back while she was away.

"Your Majesty?"

Regina's thoughts were interrupted from the blonde's voice. Emma was slightly taller than her tonight but Regina could make her feel six inches shorter in an instance.

Emma continued, "If you wish to dance I could find an appropriate suitor for you."

The brunette tilted her head and grinned, "Why? Do you not have a pair of feet?"

Emma scrunched her face in confusion then realized that Regina was asking her to dance so she started to stuttered, "I-I um don't dance but if you wanted to-to dance I could maybe-"

"Perfect." Regina smiled and started walking already to the dance floor.

The green-eyed knight stood there with her mouth slightly open. She hasn't danced before at a ball in her life and now she was going to dance with a Queen. Emma didn't know if she was allowed to but she wasn't going to deny the beautiful woman a dance.

Emma gulped and fastened her breastplate and tucked in her shirt better letting out a long breathe. She walked over to where the Queen was waiting and when the blonde finally arrived Regina looked Emma up and down. Her clothes were a perfect fit and the Queen had to grin to herself for having them both match tonight. Most of the people wore lighter shades of clothing and a couple others wore something darker like Regina's.

The knight bowed as the Queen curtsied. Emma awkwardly placed her hand on the Queen's waist and the other one in her hand. Regina also took the blonde's hand and the other one on Emma's shoulder. The Queen smiled and shook her head at Emma for being so polite with her but Regina had a lesser gap in mind. So Regina tugged on Emma's shoulder for her to step forward more and the blonde obliged.

Regina guided Emma at first counting the steps as they spun in slow circles, "Miss Swan it's a simple step."

"Tell that to my feet." Emma had been looking down at them the whole time. Regina laughed a little which made the blonde look up at the sweet noise. They locked with each others eyes and Emma finally got the hang of the steps quicker than she thought so she got bolder and took control this time hoping it was okay with the Queen. Regina was surprised to see Emma quicken their steps and grasped onto the Queen's waist tighter.

"Once again your Majesty, you look beautiful." Emma whispered as they continued their steps.

Regina somewhat let her lips part at the comment. Not even the King has said such words to her and Emma has already said it twice today. Regina didn't know how their bodies got pressed together during their dance but she couldn't pull apart as she listened to Emma's soft kind voice.

The knight's hand slowly made its way to the Queen's lower back, "It is a shame that the King cannot see it."

It was the brunette's turn to gulp softly and she cursed herself for letting her defenses go down again in front of her new guard. Regina turned her head and let her lips brush against the woman's ear, "What else do you see…Knight Swan."

Emma pulled back her head to look into Regina's eyes but they fell to the woman's full lips. Regina's heart was pounding louder in her ears than the music was and she knew this was a bad idea but then she thought about what the King could have been doing tonight and suddenly she didn't care about the consequences.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The Knight and Queen quickly pulled back from each other like they were touching something hot and looked at who interrupted them. It was Maleficent.

Regina sighed, "Not at all."

The brunette picked up her dress slightly off the floor and angrily walked into the crowd of people. Emma tried to stop Regina but Maleficent swiftly placed herself into Emma's arms with the same stance as Regina was. The two started to dance the same steps the Queen had taught her.

The other woman smiled, "Thank you Emma for coming to my ball I just couldn't bare the thought of you and Ingrid not showing up."

Emma smiled a little trying to be polite but then her face fell flat and stared at Maleficent. The knight's steps faltered, "I beg your pardon?"

Maleficent leaned into the blonde's ear and whispered, "Don't play dump with me Emma. How is the old broad?"

The blonde's head started to spin so she stopped completely and stepped away from Maleficent, "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

Maleficent ticked her teeth twice then smiled coyly, "Oh my. She hasn't told you yet has she? My, it's been what…ten years now? You two must have so much to talk about. I'll give you two a moment."

Maleficent chuckled evilly and walked away leaving the stunned knight behind. Emma shook her head in disbelief. There was no way that this woman knew anything about her and there was just no way that Ingrid has been lying to her. Ingrid was her friend. Ingrid saved her from becoming a spirit like her.

_Ingrid _

Emma turned to look over her shoulder and then her body turned completely at the orchestra spotting Ingrid staring back at her with an emotionless look on her face.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm going to be out of town this week so this is the last one for this…week. Expect two chapters next week on the real though.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Ten years ago

"_Emma!"_

_The blonde looked up. It was her sister Elsa calling for her. Emma was wearing brown pants with her boots and white t-shirt throwing hay onto their cart. She has been throwing hay since this morning and the sun was beating down on her skin._

_Elsa ran to her and gave Emma a cup of water which she took gratefully and smiled at her sister._

"_Elsa. Thank you dear sister."_

_The other blonde smiled and nervously played with her hands, "Emma I have to tell you something."_

_Emma drank all of the water in just a few gulps and then sat it down on their hay cart, "Okay what is it?"_

_Elsa took in a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. Emma watched her sister and began to grow nervous herself._

"_Elsa is everything alright?"_

_Emma's sister shakes her head, "No. I mean yes. I mean-" Elsa sighs, "I think I'm pregnant."_

_The green-eyed woman widens her eyes and jumps off the cart, "You're what!"_

_Elsa tried to calm her sister, "Emma please don't freak out-"_

"_Who did this to you? How can you get pregnant! Was it Josh? I bet it was him that slimy-"_

"_Emma you need to calm down-"_

"_Calm down? How can I be calm my sister is-"_

_Elsa started to giggle. _

_Emma tilted her head in confusion, "What? What is it?"_

_Then she heard a man's laughter just behind the cart. Elsa's laugh grew louder. Emma sighed and shook her head. She had been fooled._

_The man peered out from the cart and walked to Emma, "You should have seen your face Emma."_

_It was an older man with soft blue eyes like Elsa's and blonde grey hair. He patted Emma's back. The blonde moved away from the hand and started walking away._

"_Very funny you guys."_

_Elsa smiled, "Oh come now Emma we were just kidding!"_

_Emma stopped and then started to smile herself and turned around to face her father and sister, "How can I stay mad at you guys?" All three of them started to laugh._

_The happy scene quickly changed as Emma was knocked in the head with something very hard. She passed out and her body hit the ground. When she opened her eyes hours later she saw her sister and father tied to a post and the blonde tried to go to them but she noticed that she was tied to a post as well. Elsa wouldn't stop screaming and her father David was trying to calm her down. Elsa noticed Emma was awake and called out for her._

"_EMMA!"_

_The green-eyed woman struggled to break free and her face scrunched in anger. She couldn't make out the two men as they untied both David and Elsa forcing them to their knees. Tears were running down Elsa's and Emma's face as they looked into each other's eyes. The dark figure held a blade to Elsa's neck._

_Emma's heart sank and she struggled desperately to reach her sister. All hope seem to leave the blonde's body._

_Elsa then smiled at Emma, "Soon we shall be together in death…forever."_

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Emma took cautious steps forward as the guests continued to dance around her. All of them laughing and spinning caused the blonde's head to spin just as fast as they were going. The blonde looked to her left and right swaying on her feet. Her whole world was coming down. She could hear a small voice cry out to her. Emma couldn't understand whose voice it was and thought she was going crazy. The knight looked over at the orchestra and didn't see her blonde friend. The woman had vanished and Emma cried out in her mind the spirit's name over and over again but there was no reply.

The blonde knight felt a hand on her forearm but it wasn't a woman's hand. It was one of the guards here at the castle trying to pull her away. He was cloaked with a dagger in his hand. Emma then heard a loud scream coming from the dance floor and she snapped back into reality. She scrunched her face in anger and grabbed the man's hand twisting it behind his back. He cried out in pain then Emma kicked his stomach and he fell forward onto the ground.

Emma looked out into the sea of guests and everyone had started to panic and run. Someone had been stabbed and was now lying on the floor dead. Quickly one by one Emma saw cloaked men in black capture guests and stab them. The blonde knight ran into the middle of the room pulling out her sword that was tied to her waist and stabbed right through a man who was about to kill a woman screaming. Emma pulled her sword back out and watch the woman quickly got up and ran. The blonde continued this motion going back and forth from guy to guy until she got hit with something hard on her eye that caused her to fly to back. She landed on the floor hard putting her free hand to her eye. She looked up to see who had knocked her and it was Maleficent.

The blonde struggled to get up but then she felt a wave of energy through her body and Emma quickly got to her feet with ease. It was Ingrid that had returned to her.

Emma shook her head, "Ingrid… You lied to me."

"Now is not the time to talk Emma. To your left!"

The knight swung her sword to her left as Ingrid has told her and sliced a man in black in his chest before he could hurt her.

Emma looked back at Maleficent standing a few feet away from her with her staff in both hands ready to fight the blonde. Ingrid stood beside Emma with her fists clench to her sides. There were people upon people running past them trying to get to cover or to their carriages as Emma took a defensive stance.

"How do you know about Ingrid?" Emma called out to the evil woman.

She simply smiled, "There is much she hasn't told you."

Maleficent ran forward throwing her staff back behind her then at Emma forcefully but Emma pushed it away with her sword and the staff landed right through Ingrid. The spirit disappeared into the air and Emma looked around to where she might have gone but it only distracted her from Maleficent and the evil woman hit Emma's back with her staff. The blonde cried out in pain and landed on her knees gripping her sword tightly so she doesn't let it fall from her hand.

"I'm sure Ingrid said this isn't a good time to talk but I say now is a good time as any!"

Maleficent walked towards Emma but the blonde got up and swung at the other woman but she just blocked it with her staff. This happened several times before Maleficent got tired of this back and forth game and she stuck out her hand and it started to glow purple. Emma took a step back in shock and watched the woman levitate a few feet off the ground and then threw a fire ball at the blonde. Emma dodges it rolling on the ground and gasping for breath.

"Tell me Emma did she place fake memories in your mind?"

Emma looked up with sweat dripping down her forehead, "What?"

Maleficent tried hitting the blonde again with a fire ball but Emma dodges it just barely and crawling towards the staircase letting her back lay against the steps.

The woman held out her glowing hand letting all her energy charge as she spoke, "Your father and mother weren't killed in a blood sacrifice. Those were memories of Ingrid's blood sacrifice. Listen closely Emma because I haven't begun to tell you the best part. Your family was killed by two mere thieves looking for money. Ingrid planted a memory of a sacrificial circle in your mind so that you could help her. Ingrid is your curse… Your body is a vessel for the spirit."

Emma had her lips parted breathing in and out trying to regain her strength as she listened to Maleficent speaks to her. The blonde knight had so many questions running through her mind. If she died again here then Ingrid might be able to enter her body again but Emma couldn't trust her. The blonde couldn't feel the spirit's presences.

The green-eyed woman tried to get up as she pushed against the staircase with her elbows, "You're wrong, Ingrid would never-"

Maleficent interrupted her by laughing, "Ingrid has done very, very bad things. She does not belong with you she belongs to The Dark One. Ingrid has escaped and we have been looking for her for many years. It's time we get her back."

The evil woman lunged forward with her magic to Emma but the blonde knight drew her sword out in front of her, pushing against Maleficent's magic. Her sword couldn't hold on for much longer as the other blonde woman drew in closer. Both of their faces scrunched and muscles in their necks flexed as they both tried to push the other. Emma's black pupil started to grow wider and then cover up her whole eye turning both of them pitch black.

As Emma was drawing near to death a second time she finally felt Ingrid enter her body again and then down her arms and to her hands then the sword. The sword started to glow white and Emma groaned as her strength returned and knocked Maleficent back with her magic. The evil woman groaned loudly as she was flung and hit against a pillar cracking it and her body hitting the ground. Maleficent drew up her head and picked herself up holding her staff tightly. The evil woman wiped her upper lip with her fingers and felt blood dripping down her nose.

Maleficent chuckled and grinned, "How is your taste for vengeance Emma?" She clenched her fist, "Is not the darkness…sweet?" The woman took her staff in the other hand and hit the ground letting purple smoke cover her, "The Dark One needs you to return to him Ingrid! We will meet again!"

Maleficent vanished leaving her supposed castle destroyed in the inside. Food was everywhere along with tables and chairs knocked down and a few bodies lying on the ground. Emma's sword returned to normal and she winced as she got up on her feet and down the steps. The blonde knight walked outside into the castles grounds where she sat near a water fountain with large bushes surrounding the area.

Ingrid appeared a couple feet away from the beaten up blonde, "Emma-Emma I can explain-"

"Can you? Because I am having a hard time believing anything either one of you is telling me."

"Maleficent-"

"Is she telling the truth?"

Ingrid let her lips part and took a step forward but Emma stood up and yelled at the spirit, "Is she!"

The blonde spirit nodded quietly in defeat and Emma shook her head in disbelief. Ingrid took another step forward to Emma.

"Ten years ago your family and yourself was killed by two men," Ingrid began to speak and Emma decided to listen, "those two men died five years ago from some disease and it meant nothing. I made you believe that you, your family and myself was killed by an unknown man. Emma I was killed by the Dark One that Maleficent spoke of. He killed me so he could gain more power and I was locked away for a hundred years as a slave to him. I finally escaped from that man and over a hundred years I have spent my life in freedom but The Dark One continued to destroy villages along his way in his search for his spirit. Me. I had to do something."

Emma dropped her sword on the ground as Ingrid continued talking, "I found you and your family dead and before you could reach the lightness I branded myself in you."

"I could have died with my family." The blonde knight spoke gently.

"I gave you another chance at life Emma."

"I can still die with my family." The blonde pulled out a knife that was hidden under her shirt in the back and gripped it tightly.

"Wait Emma, don't! If you do that then I will be cast aside and vulnerable to The Dark One."

The blonde ripped off her chest plate and the silver off her arms as she still held onto the weapon. Her pants and shirt were torn from fighting and now it is her heart that is torn, "You lied to me! I wouldn't become a spirit like you if I died. I would finally be at rest with my father and sister."

Ingrid held out her hands, "Emma don't. I need your help. I need help killing The Dark One."

"Do it yourself." Emma drew back the knife and was going to puncture her heart.

"Regina!"

That made Emma's whole body stop at the name.

"What about the Queen? You care for her don't you? I know you do I can feel your heart."

Emma looked into the spirit's eyes.

"You die and you would have broken your promise to her. You saved a lot of people today and you saved her."

"How do you know if Regina is okay?"

"I went out looking for her. I know how much she already means to you. I know," Ingrid swallowed her pride, "that look. I look at you the same way you do Regina."

Emma dropped her jaw at Ingrid's confession. The blonde had no idea that her friend had feelings for her but it all became too obvious when she thought about their time together and how jealous Ingrid would be all the time Regina was involved with Emma or when the brunette would speak with the knight. Emma sat down on the fountain and looked on the ground.

Ingrid walked over and sat down next to her, "I know nothing would come of it. I can't truly take over a body and have it my own so I can… touch you." The spirit let her hand flicker over Emma's knee and looked into green eyes, "But you can have that with Regina. I can help you if you can help me kill my former master."

It was a lot to take in for Emma. Now knowing the whole truth she wanted to end her life so she could be with her father and sister but she was given another chance at existence.

"How come I don't age?" Emma asked.

"Because I don't allow it. I do have some control over your body."

"What happens when we kill The Dark One?"

Ingrid frowned, "I am at peace with death. We would no longer be together and you will be here living your life as normal."

"Why did you hide me from civilization for so long?"

"That was because of my own selfish reasons. I didn't want to share you."

Emma stood up and walked away from the fountain and then stopped. She didn't know if it was sweet that Ingrid thought of her dearly or if it was creepy. The blonde turned around and looked into blue eyes.

"So. How do we kill The Dark One?"

Ingrid gently smiled.

* * *

><p>Emma hobbled over to the carriage that was still waiting for her outside the front of the castle. Most if not all of the other carriages have left the scene. The blonde knight looked at the man sitting at the front of Regina's carriage. He pulled on the reins to get the horse's attention and then the blonde spotted Regina through the window of the carriage. The queen widens her eyes and opened the door looking at Emma up and down.<p>

The knight shrugged and laughed awkwardly, "I think I tore the clothes you gave me."

Regina looked at Emma's shirt that was torn on her shoulder and her side then she looked down at the woman's black pants and a tear was at her thigh with smaller tears.

"I'm really sorry about-"

The brunette stepped out of the carriage interrupting the blonde, "You're hurt."

Emma looked up into brown eyes, "What? Oh."

The knight took her right hand and touched her right eye. She winced as she touched it lightly and she could feel how swollen it gotten from Maleficent's staff.

Emma shook her head, "Really I'm fine-"

The Queen stepped forward into the blonde's personal space. She took her hand and placed it gently on Emma's right cheek. The knight stared into Regina's eyes and dropped her jaw just a little in awe that the Queen had a gentle touch. _Was Regina worried? Or is this the first step and then the second step is slapping the person_. Emma thought.

Regina cleared her throat and stepped back, "We will have someone look at that."

She turned and walked back into her carriage. Emma followed and got in with her closing the door behind her. She sat on the opposite side of the carriage from Regina and moved her sword so it wasn't poking her side. The blonde and the Queen sat there in silence as the carriage started to move. It shook as they got onto a rocky part of the road and Emma couldn't help but look at the Queen's chest bounce up and down. She looked away and tried to distract herself with her fingers.

"I heard about Maleficent."

Emma looked up, "Yes well, I would take her off your friend's list after tonight."

"Those were her men at the ball. Why they started to kill people I don't know. I heard you were there. Protecting others and saving their lives. I waited her for you. I didn't know if you were coming back or not."

The blonde noticed how distress the Queen was so she took Regina's hand in both of hers and looked into her eyes, "You're safe now. And that's all that matters. I won't leave your side again."

Regina looked back at Emma and wanted to pull her hand away but the touch was so gentle and the King hadn't touched her like this before. The King can have fun while Regina is away so why can't she? The brunette grasped Emma's hand and pulled the Knight gradually forward so she was sitting on the edge. The Queen sat on the edge of her seat with her lips now ghosting over Emma's. The blonde didn't know what was happening or what Regina was thinking.

The brunette tilted her head a little, "Do you know what the King does while I am away?"

Emma stuttered, "I-I don't know. What does he do your-your majesty?"

"He screws."

The blonde scrunched her face a little in confusion, "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"He fucks other women, Miss Swan."

"Oh." The blonde gulps, "That's unfortunate I'm sorry your majesty." Emma didn't know what else she could say.

"He takes fancy to other beautiful women."

Emma smiled a little and started to caress Regina's thigh with her other hand, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

The Queen lost her control. She wanted Emma she really did but not in this way. Not for just one night and if the King found out he would be-head them both. Regina couldn't take away the knight's innocence like that. Emma was too good of a person for the brunette and it made Regina feel guilty inside. Regina pulled away from Emma and touched her back against the seat. Now Emma really was confused so she sat back as well and let the silence in.

Ingrid appeared next to Emma, _'I'm sure she'll warm up to you. Just like you said.'_

Emma replied back in her mind, _'I'm not so sure now, Ingrid. She's sending mix signals.'_

'_Don't forget you still have your Swan charm.'_

Emma smiled and chuckled softly.

Regina turned her head sharply at the knight, "What is it?"

The blonde shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing." The blonde looked out the carriage window.

The Queen looked at Emma and something warm stirred in her heart. For the first time in a long time maybe The Evil Queen can find happiness.


End file.
